The present invention relates generally to load lifting and transporting devices and more specifically to one shown and described for use in the loading and transportation of invalids from a hospital bed.
The prior art includes various types of apparatuses directed toward overcoming the arduous task of manually lifting and transferring invalids from one supporting surface, such as a bed, to a mobile support. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,979; 2,587,068; 3,593,351; 3,667,073; 2,733,452 all disclose means primarily for such transfer operations. A discussion of the problems encountered in manual transferring of invalids is set forth in the above first mentioned patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,979 is of particular interest in that it shows one concept for powering a movable belt assembly for patient pick up.
A disadvantage common to a number of the prior art embodiments is their inability to transfer a patient while in other than a supine position. In some instances, it is undesirable for medical reasons to reposition the patient into the supine position. A further disadvantage found in the known invalid transfer devices is their high cost of manufacture resulting in restricted availability to small hospitals, nursing homes, etc. Related to their costly, complex nature is the reliability factor. Obviously, it is highly desirable to embody the transfer device in the simplest form possible to allay servicing problems and malfunctions during patient transfer.
Not found in the prior art are devices capable of being stowed within a relatively small area. In most hospitals, nursing homes, etc., storage space is very limited making a non-collapsible transfer device objectionable. Further, bulky, non-collapsible equipment hinders personnel by restricting their mobility.